


Party Foul

by lmc_TicDonPete



Series: Conversation [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Depressed Peter Parker, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Sad, Sad Peter Parker, Suicidal Thoughts, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmc_TicDonPete/pseuds/lmc_TicDonPete
Summary: A conversation between Tony and Peter while at one of Tony’s parties.Everything was going well, until Tony started realizing that everything this kid was saying, wasn’t for shits and giggles. They weren’t just words, they were a cry for help.





	Party Foul

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part to my ‘Conversation’ series in which Peter is suffering from depression, but hasn’t told anyone, but within his conversations reveals his feelings unintentionally.

“Want some Brandy? Nah, wait, never mind, forgot your only like, two years old.”

“I’m sixteen, Mr. Stark, practically an adult!”

“Hey, if you can’t drive in a car by yourself, you’re too young in my book.”

“That’s unfair treatment against millennials, you’re hurting our future.”

“Oh please, our ‘future’ is obsessed with that stupid game, Geeknite-“

“I think it’s called ‘Fortnite’, Sir.”

“I don’t care what it’s called! It’s fucking stupid and messing with your minds! Someone should save those poor kids from going brain dead.”

“Be my guest, Mr. Stark, I don’t think anything can stop them, it’s been more than year since it’s came out, and people are still hyped about it.”

“I give up on minorities... except you, kid, you seem to be able to stay away from those losers for the most part. Maybe stop wearing science pun T-shirts and I might just consider you cool.”

“I appreciate that... but it takes a lot to get up every morning and put on those science pun T-shirts.”

“To hell with that, kid, I take one look at you and know for a fucking fact your one of those kids that wakes up an hour early every morning for no reason other than being a try-hard. Used to hate those kids when I was in school, they took the fun out of everything!”

“Please, Mr. Stark, if anything, I’m waking up an hour later than I should. Sometimes the bed feels better than getting up. No use anyways, I’ll be back in bed by the end of the day.”

“Sure, kid. Keep telling yourself that. Anyways, this parties a dud.”

“A dud?! Mr. Stark this place is a mad-house! I hate to admit it, but I swear there were at least ten girls smashing wine bottles, like, twenty minutes ago. If that’s not crazy, I don’t know what is.”

“First of all, those bastards shouldn’t have been touching my expensive wine... they need to learn to keep their grubby hands off of it. Second, that’s nothing, kid, crazy would be like having a vomit competition to see how much someone can drink before spilling their guts. And I’ve seen even worse than that.”

“That’s kinda of disgusting...”

“Believe me, it was worse watching it, let alone listening to it.”

“Ew.”

“Sorry, kiddo.”

“It’s fine. I might head home, though, I-uh- have homework to finish still, and it’s a school night.”

“Wow, what a party pooper, Parker.”

“Please don’t-“

“Ooh, that’s a good nickname, ‘Party Pooper Parker’, describes you perfectly.”

“Look, I’m really sorry, I’m just not into the whole ‘partying’ thing. I’d rather be at home, in bed.”

“I swear you’re addicted to sleeping. I’ll get you help, don’t worry.”

“I’m sorry that I enjoy my bed so much, Mr. Stark, not much I can do about it. Even you can admit the bed is the best place in the house.”

“How so?”

“It’s warm, for one. For two, it’s piled high with blankets, so you’re comfortable. Usually the room is pretty dark when your laying in bed, so, it’s calming. And, when your in bed, you don’t have to worry about life, y’know?”

“Sorry, Underoos, I’m not following.”

“Uhm- it’s like you don’t have to worry about anything, you just lay down and sleep and let your mind wander. You never have to think of anything... specific.”

“That’s deep, Pete. But aren’t you only, like twelve-“

“Sixteen, Mr. Stark. Sixteen.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Point is, you're young, you practically have nothing to worry about a part from school. I’d say you have it pretty easy.”

“Well, I wouldn’t. Sometimes it’s hard to get out of bed in the morning.”

“So you’ve said. Why? I still can’t wrap my head around any of the nonsense your spitting out. I’m starting to get annoyed.”

“I’m really sorry, Mr. Stark. I... I don’t know why but sometimes I think it’s easier to just stay in bed because, if you don’t get up, you don’t have to do anything.”

“Being?”

“School, patrol, making time for friends, working.”

“You don’t like patrolling? That’s crazy, you loved it, like, a week ago!”

“No, no, Sir, I love patrolling more than anything. It’s just... sometimes it’s too much. Sometimes I wish I could just, stay in my bed until I di-“

“I swear to god if that lady doesn’t get her bare naked ass off of my counter tops I will personally shove her out the nearest window and into a bush and wish her the best.”

“W-what?”

“I’m sorry, Pete, I got distracted. It’s hard controlling these freaks. I am now dubbing this party, not child friendly.”

“Uhm-“

“That means it’s time for you to skidattle, sport. Besides, didn’t you say you had school tomorrow?”

“O-oh, yeah. I-I’ll just... I’ll go now, so I- uhm, can finish my homework.”

“Cool, kid. I’ll see you Wednesday, don’t forget your web-shooters, I have an awesome new design your gonna just love!”

“Oh, uh, yeah, sounds great, Mr. Stark, I’ll see you then.”

“You good Peter? You’re lookin’ a little pale.”

“I-I’m good. Bye Mr. Stark, have a good night.”

“You too, Pete! Oh, and tell Aunt Hottie I said hi!”

“Ew, Mr. Stark, but okay.”

“Bye, kiddie.”

“Goodbye, Mr. Stark.”

Peter didn’t look back as he walked through the crowd of drunken people grinding against each other. He didn’t watch the way Tony’s concerned gaze watched his body fall into the sea of craziness, before finally reaching the elevator doors, which gracefully opened to occupy Peter and a couple beside him, making out as if he wasn’t there. Peter stepped out immediately after the door re-opened, and nearly sprinted home.

Once he opened the front door and received the sticky note saying May was working late, he bounded to his bed, kicking off his shoes and nearly ripping off his jacket. After, he laid silently in bed, eyes open, staring at the wall as he realized, it really wouldn’t be that hard to stay in bed all day, everyday.

He just had to have a really good excuse. Unfortunately, the cuts on his thighs were gone by morning, and the pain of walking was no longer there. There was no reason  _not_ to get up, this fine morning, even as his mind screamed at him to just lay back down, and sleep forever.

That’s all he wanted to do. Sleep.


End file.
